This invention relates to a dual wheel construction for vehicles and more particularly to an improved dual wheel construction of the type including means for removably attaching the outside rim.
Dual wheel configurations for various land vehicles are known in the art. Dual wheel arrangements are popular for farming operations, particularly where the soil is wet or boggy. Generally, the inside rim of a dual wheel construction is attached by means of a hub plate assembly to the axle of the vehicle. The outside rim and attached wheel are then fastened to the inside rim.
In the past, numerous dual wheel assemblies have been suggested. Typical of the prior art structures is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,767. One characteristic common to many prior art constructions is the structure utilized to attach the separate rims. A closed, cylindrical hoop is often utilized to space the rims an appropriate distance. The region defined by this cylindrical hoop and the tires of the dual wheels defines a pocket in which material may become clogged. Thus, mud or clay in the field may clog the region between the dual wheels and become packed therein thereby lowering the efficiency of the vehicle. For example, extra weight must be transported by the vehicle.
The present invention offers a solution to this particular problem and, in addition, provides a dual wheel construction which is easily manufactured and assembled.